


Crash Landing

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Michael, Fluff, M/M, angel jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr. Jeremy crash lands into a cute demon on earth.





	Crash Landing

In his sixteen years as an angel, Jeremy Heere still hadn’t mastered flying. So, when he tried to go down to Earth to find people to help, he crash landed right on top of a boy in a red hoodie. 

“Ow, fuck!” Michael huffed. “What the fuck?”

Jeremy scrambled off of him. “Sorry! I fell!” 

“From _where_?! The top of a god damn building?!” Michael got to his feet, groaning a bit. “Shit.”

Jeremy couldn’t stop himself. “I-I guess it did hurt when I fell from heaven.”

Michael blinked. “Uh, are you hitting on yourself for me, or..?”

“It was a joke!” Jeremy exclaimed. “N-No, I– Agh, sorry! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Michael shrugged. “I should've dressed for the weather, I guess. I didn't realize it was gonna be raining twinks.”

“Twi– How would you dress for that?” Jeremy smiled awkwardly, trying to be polite. 

“Metal umbrella.”

“Uh, ouch? Kinda glad you weren’t prepared.”

Michael smirked. “Me too. I'm Michael.”

“Jeremy,” the shorter boy replied. He stuck his hand out. “Sorry to fall on you?”

Michael accepted the handshake. “It's fine. Honestly the most interesting thing to happen to me in a while.”

“It is?” Jeremy looked into his eyes. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Oh absolutely.” Michael shrugged, still smirking. 

“Absolutely it is, or absolutely I’m missing something?” Jeremy could almost see it, but he couldn’t place it. Something was off about Michael. 

Michael chuckled. “You must be new at this whole 'earth angel’ thing.”

Jeremy gasped. “You can tell?! What gave it away?!” Had he not hidden his wings well enough? His halo? But humans couldn’t see halos– “Are you an angel too?” he stage whispered. 

“Not quite. Demon, actually.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he backed away a little. “O-Oh! Well! S-sorry for falling on you, but– I-I have to go.”

Michael's smile dropped slightly. “Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you! I promise. I've never talked to an angel that was nice to me before.”

“Huh?” Jeremy tilted his head. “But we’re all nice.” He knew that wasn’t true, firsthand, but Michael didn’t need to know, and it wasn’t a real lie because all angels _were_ nice—just not to everyone. 

Michael laughed sadly. “Maybe to humans and other angels.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Definitely not other angels. I’ve met some...not nice people who didn’t deserve their halos.” He took a deep breath. “How many angels have you ran into?”

“23 and counting.” Michael paused. “24.”

“And none of them were nice to you?!”

“Not until now! Hopefully.” Michael smiled at him. 

“I don’t plan on being rude!” Jeremy assured him. 

Michael grinned. “Awesome! I've always been curious about you guys! Can we talk some more?”

“I-I guess so, sure?” 

Michael's eyes lit up. “You ever been to a park?”

“No? I mean, not personally. I’ve seen them from above.”

Michael held a hand out. “Do you want to?”

Jeremy looked up at Michael and down at his outstretched hand before taking it. “Sure.”

Michael smiled, tugging Jeremy down the street. 

\----------

“I guess the myth that demons wilt in sunlight is fake?”

Michael laughed ungracefully. “We what? Where did that myth come from?!”

“It’s just an old rumor. They circle around pretty often in heaven.” Jeremy shrugged. 

Michael hummed. “Is it interesting up there? Hell gets really old really fast.”

“Eh,” Jeremy said, waving a hand around. “Same old stuff. Roads of gold are only cool when you’re, like, a cherub.”

Michael cooed. “Aw, little cherub Jeremy sounds adorable.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Definitely not. Ugliest baby. Tiny wings. Gross. All around disgusting.”

“I highly disagree. That sounds adorable.”

“ _That_ sounds gay.”

“It's 'cause I'm gay.”

“You are?” Jeremy posed curiously. 

“I am.”

“I’m bi!” Jeremy replied. He smiled excitedly. 

Michael perked up. “Oh, yeah?! That's allowed?!”

“Love is always allowed!”

“That's so nice!” Michael smiled. “We're not s’posed to fall in love. Only sex, they say. But I don't want that. I want love.”

“Only sex? That’s– No offense, but that’s stupid.” Jeremy tsked. “Guess you’ll have to find someone as different as you.”

“Yeah.” Michael gave him a crooked smile. “Guess so.”

“Dunno where to find anyone like that…”

Michael smiled. “Not to be blunt but you seem pretty different from other angels.”

“Well, I do freelance work.”

“Oh yeah?”

“They don’t trust me enough to assign me to one human, so I just kinda help whoever’s in immediate need.” Jeremy beamed. “It’s working out so far!”

“I'm in need of a cute boy to date me, can you freelance help me?”

“I could try!”

Michael grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, helping is what I do!” 

“Awesome!”

“You can be my first!”

Michael choked. “Huh?”

“First assignment!” Jeremy grinned. “I’ve been looking for one!”

“Oh! Right. I thought you meant first fuck.”

“N-No? No. Not that.”

Michael nodded. “Got it.”

Jeremy coughed. “Uh, h-how can I help you, then? I’m not up to speed on demon dating trends.”

Michael blushed, shrugging. “If I knew how to find a boy, I wouldn't be asking for help.”

“Hm,” Jeremy hummed. “Do you want a human?”

Michael sighed. “I dunno. Is it fair for a demon to date a human?”

“I’m not sure,” Jeremy replied. “I think some of them are into that.”

Michael grimaced. “I want love, not a fetish.”

“Then I don’t think humans are your best bet. And you already said demons only like sex.” Jeremy thought hard. 

Michael sighed. “And it's not like angels are willing to give me the time of day.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Uh, hello? I’m right here! I’m helping you!”

“Would you want to date me?”

“If it was legal, sure!”

“Why wouldn't it be legal?”

“Aren’t we sworn enemies?”

Michael shrugged. “We don't have to be, right? I mean, we're sitting on swings together and no one's dying.”

“You’re right!” Jeremy exclaimed. “No one died! I’m setting you up with me!” 

“Wait, really?”Michael blinked. “Just like that?”

“It was my job, and I did it!”

“Uh, Jere, do you know what you just agreed to?”

“Duh,” Jeremy said, kicking his feet. “Being your perfect boyfriend!”

Michael blinked. “And you're okay with that? Being a demon's boyfriend? Just like that?”

“Well, yeah. You don’t seem very evil. And I fell on you, so at least let me buy you dinner.”

Michael smiled. “Alright. Sure.”

“It’s a date?” Jeremy grinned, teeth glittering.

Michael nodded happily. “A date.”

“Yes! Wherever you want!”

“Movies?”

“Sure! I’ve never been to the movies. Is it fun?” Jeremy paused. “A-Are there a lot of people there?”

“Sometimes. I like the movies. There's this new horror out that I've been dying to see!”

“Uh, horror?” Jeremy grimaced, but tried to keep it to himself. “Yay…”

Michael paused. “Not a fan?”

“I really don’t wanna sound rude, but, I kind of get scared easily?”

“That's the fun part!”

“Is it?” Jeremy’s frown deepened.

“Yeah! Because then you get to be scared with other people, and you bond 'n shit.”

“People pay to experience group anxiety?”

“Yeah! Plus the adrenaline is fun.”

“I dunno, I don’t really enjoy feeling on edge.” Jeremy scratched his arm.

“Wanna go see the new Cartoon movie instead?”

“Cartoon?!” Jeremy’s eyes lit up. 

“I love cartoons!”

“You do?”

“Yeah, totally!”

“Can we see one then?” Jeremy watched him carefully. 

“Yeah! That's what I just said, isn't it?” Michael blinked, mildly confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Huh?” Jeremy blinked a few times. “Oh, uh, just trying to sense any, um, disinterest?”

Michael frowned. “Why would I be disinterested? It's a date. I'm excited!”

Jeremy tilted his head, his halo banging the chain of the swing. “You are?”

“Of course, you're nice and pretty!”

“I’m pretty?”

“You're super pretty!”

“I’m ugly for an angel,” Jeremy muttered. 

Michael shook his head. “No way. You're super cute.”

“I don’t know where you get your information, but I wouldn’t trust it.”

“I get it from my eyes.”

“Well you are wearing glasses, so maybe they’re worse than you thought.”

Michael laughed. “That's so rude,” he grinned. 

“Sorry!” Jeremy said immediately. “It wasn’t meant to be.”

“No, it's okay! It's charming, weirdly.”

“Being mean to you?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know you didn't mean it to be mean. Besides, you're wrong. Because you're beautiful.”

Jeremy gawked. “Stop that! I am not!”

“I thought angels weren't supposed to lie?”

“That’s why I’m not!”

“You are.”

“I’m not!” Jeremy yelled. 

Michael smiled softly. “You're passionate about stuff, huh?”

“I guess?”

“So, the movie?”

“Please?”

Michael hopped off the swing, holding a hand out to Jeremy. 

————-

Jeremy practically floated out of the theatre. “That was great!”

Michael nodded. “Right?! The animation was so good!”

“It was so seamless! The hair alone looked like– It looked like a miracle!”

Michael chuckled, taking Jeremy's hand. “So you like the movies?”

“I really do!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Your hand’s cold.”

“Yours is warm.” Michael smiled. “Now what do you wanna do?”

“Don’t know!” Jeremy said happily. 

“Do you wanna come over to my place?”

“You have a place?!”

“I do! A cheap apartment!”

“Woah! It’s not in hell?”

Michael snorted. “It's not in hell. It's a lame one bedroom downtown.”

“You have your own bedroom?” Jeremy asked in wonder. “That’s already amazing! C-Can we go there?”

“Yeah, totally!” Michael laughed. “C'mon.”

\------

Jeremy hovered an inch above the ground, shaking with excitement. “You live here?”

Michael grinned. “Yeah. Not that great, but livable.”

“But it’s great! You have a kitchen!”

“Kitchens are a necessity in living.”

“Right, but you have one!”

“I do!”

“That’s cool! Do you have video games?” Jeremy was a man of business. 

“I do!”

“Yes! What kinds?!”

“Uh, vintage? Mostly vintage.”

“I love old games!” Jeremy screeched.

“Awesome! Wait, they have video games in heaven?”

“Uh huh! They got it all in heaven.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Maybe I could sneak you in one day,” Jeremy offered, smiling. 

“That would be fun,” Michael laughed, tugging Jeremy back towards his bedroom.

“Yeah?” Jeremy put his feet on the floor so he could walk. 

“Do you often hover like that?”

“When I’m excited,” Jeremy admitted. 

“Cute.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

Michael snorted. “You're a dork, that's adorable.”

Jeremy grinned. “So are you.”

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's cheek. “Games?” 

“Yeah!” Jeremy’s face flushed a deep red. 

Michael grinned, leading Jeremy into his room and shutting the door behind them. “Not much, I know, but it's enough.” He shrugged, heading over to pull out his video game cases. 

“It’s perfect!” Jeremy assured. “Real cozy. I’d love a place like this. I tried to look for one yesterday, actually, but– Asking strangers questions is kinda...no thanks.”

Michael paused. “Dude, do you even have a place to stay?”

“On earth? No.” Jeremy winced. 

“How long have you been on earth?!”

“Well. Yesterday I was here for...three hours. Then I crashed into you today!” Jeremy smiled. “That’s it.”

Michael hummed. “You can stay here if you need a place, dude.”

“Um,” Jeremy stammered, “isn’t moving in with a partner before marriage a sin?”

Michael blinked. “Is it? I just meant that if you need a place to stay, the door is always open. I won't try anything. I just don't think it's fair to let you stay out on the streets.”

“It’s okay!” Jeremy said. “Really, don’t worry about me. I can always flutter back up to my dad’s place, y’know?”

Michael nodded. “As long as you're safe, y’know.” He held up a couple games. “Any of these catch your eye?”

Jeremy shrugged, his eyes latching onto a case for an old vintage zombie game. “You have one of those?!”

“A zombie game? Yeah!”

“Yeah! I love that one! Don’t tell my dad. It’s too violent or something.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

Michael laughed, popping the game into his console. “Teenage rebellion?”

“Maybe a little?” 

Michael tossed Jeremy a controller. “Cute.”

“Oh, hush. What do demons do for rebellion, clean their room?”

Michael shrugged. “Help people, I guess.”

“Like you’re helping me?” Jeremy hoped it wasn’t the same. 

“No, like helping strangers all day for no reason, you know? It takes a lot to rebel as a demon.”

“Sounds like my ideal day of work.” Jeremy turned the controller on. “I guess a few angels rebel like that. The other way around, of course.”

Michael hummed. “Friends of yours do it?”

“Eh, I’m not sure I’d call them friends.”

“Oh?”

“Not all angels are buddy-buddy with each other.”

“Interesting,” Michael hummed. “Aren't angels supposed to be, like, nice?”

“Aren’t demons supposed to be evil?”

“Touché,” Michael snorted as the start screen music booted up.

“I like you,” Jeremy stated bluntly as he waited for the game to start. 

Michael laughed in surprise. “I like you too. Where did that come from?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Just thinking.”

Michael smiled. “I'm kinda really glad you fell on me.”

“Yeah?” Jeremy felt his cheeks warm. 

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”


End file.
